NBYWA 2: Rivals
NBYWA 2: Rivals is a backyard wrestling supershow event operated by the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance that took place on April 23, 2011 in Eastpointe, Michigan. The event was the second NBYWA supershow. Background After hearing of the premise of the "Salt Lake Spring Break Showdown", two supershows in 2009 and 2010 that took up the whole seven-day spring break schedule, Skull Jr. got inspired to make a similar show based on the concept, except for it would be one day shorter. After asking Jake Xinn of ACW about it, Jake said he might be able to show up and Skull made it official sometime in May 2010. On May 12, he announced he was retiring from backyard wrestling and scheduled another supershow on May 12, 2011, exactly ten years since he started. The May 12 event was originally meant to mark the day of Skull's retirement, but after deciding to hold it off for the summer, it was reworked to celebrate the ten years of wrestling he has done (renaming it from "NBYWA 3: Retirement" to "NBYWA 3: Decade", and again to "NBYWA 3: Grudge" when the show had to be moved). He meant to announce the two shows after his first, "THW 22/NBYWA 1: A New Beginning" on September 5, but because his first show wasn't going as he liked, he announced the two other supershows on September 1. Skull planned for a big tournament to take place on this event, the winner receiving the NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship. On January 18, 2011, Skull announced a poll for two possible logos for the event, the winner being revealed on March 15. On March 15, the new logo was revealed and Skull announced the show would be taking place on one day instead of six. On April 6, Skull announced the show wouldn't be able to take place during spring break, and rescheduled the show to take place on April 17, with the intent to make the event a double-header with "MWA IMPACT". A new name and logo were unveiled. After a couple delays, on April 23, 2011, the show finally took place. Before the event, the show was renamed "NBYWA 2: Rivals". The only match on the card was a two-round hardcore match between Skull and rival RPK. Round 1 was contested for the MWA Hardcore Championship, which Skull retained quickly, and the second round was contested for the NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship, in which RPK won after interference by Karnage, legal due to the hardcore rules. Karnage originally interfered on Skull's behalf but it was all a trick as he hit Skull with his MWA Hardcore Title belt and put RPK over him for the cover. Participating Wrestlers *Skull Jr. (representing Total Hardcore Wrestling and Michigan Wrestling Association). *RPK (representing Michigan Wrestling Association). Card *'MAIN EVENT - TWO ROUND HARDCORE MATCH, 1st ROUND FOR THE MWA HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP, 2nd ROUND FOR THE NBYWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP:' *Skull Jr. (C, THW/MWA) defeated RPK (MWA) in Round 1 by submission to retain the MWA Hardcore Championship. *RPK (MWA) defeated Skull Jr. (C, THW/MWA) in Round 2 by pinfall to win the NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship. External Links *NBYWA website *NBYWA YouTube *BYW Rulz thread